da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Rikka White
Appearance Rikka, at first glance at her face, looks delicate, almost more suited to being a noble, sitting in a parlour entertaining guests, with a slim jawline, elegant Romanesque nose, painted lips and wide imploring clear grey blue eyes adorned with kohl. A second look, that might grant a full view of her personage, would reveal a figure that could be only called Amazonian- if Amazons were petite and existed in Thedas. Rikka stands confidently and proudly at five eleven, almost six feet tall, her body lean, toned and fit. Her cornsilk blonde hair is usually pulled in a casual, but utilitarian-type bun, bangs hanging in her face carelessly. She is strong, and "doesn't afraid of anything", having great strength from almost a lifetime of sparring and wielding her heavy two handed sword, a gift from her father- the family blade, Amsel. Personality Rikka is noble through birth, and as such, carries herself with dignity, honor and pride. She is quiet, but aggressive, quick to anger that while isn't loud and angry shouting, is still bone quaking nonetheless. Rikka is a devout Andrastian, and takes her vows as a Templar very seriously. She lives and breathes the Chant of Light. While she may not have taken a vow of celibacy- as she may very well have to take up the mantle of her family's estate and title one day- she simply isn't interested in casual relationships. She isn't oblivious to flirtation- she just ignores it unless she likes the person offering the attention. Rikka doesn't trust apostates. After seeing how her mother nearly brought the family name to ruin, she has little trust for them. Her own sisters, in the Circles of Ferelden and Antiva, are prime examples- to her- of what mages should be- happy to be where they can be watched, while learning to harness and control their abilities. Biography Rikka is the second child of Eric and Shandra White, nobles of Ostwick. As a daughter and not a son, the burden of carrying on the estate and name didn't fall to her, but her older brother Cedric. She was free to do as she pleased until she was of courting age- and what she pleased was sparring. She would spend all day learning her way around the finer points of two handed sword combat. At the age of thirteen, Rikka's mother was hauled from the estate by Templars, branded an apostate, on the run for twenty years and wanted by three different Circles for her escape. The family would have been humiliated and reduced to nothing, had it not been for the kindness of Knight Commander Guylian. Betrayed and devastated by her own mother, but heartened by the kindness and compassion of the Knight Commander, Rikka wanted nothing more than to become a Templar. She spent two years pouring into research about the Order to make sure she knew the vows, the rules and regulations. Her father refused to allow her, so she fled the estate and joined on her own at the age of fifteen. The Knight Commander almost wanted to turn her away, as he knew her from the capture of her mother, and didn't want to interfere with noblity, but she recited the Vows and Oaths of the Order, and followed with the main pieces of the Chant of Light that called particularly to her. Guylian was hard pressed to turn such devotion away, and allowed her to join the ranks. Rikka is now a Knight Hunter, dedicated to finding apostates in hiding, and after the subtle signs she hadn't understood as a girl, but now remembered from her own mother- subtle hints of mana, magic and spell usage- she uses that knowledge to hunt down apostates on the down-low, and spare any families from humiliation Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters